


Speed

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: GWblockparty tropes [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Awkwardness, Drabble, Gen, Gwblockparty, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tropes, alternative universe, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: AU - Quatre and Duo meet at a dating event.For theGWblockparty End of Summer Tropefest 2017





	Speed

**Author's Note:**

> **Trope:** speed dating AU.
> 
> I have never written them in a romantic relationship before to be honest. Anyway, I've some more WIP shorts for this Tropesfest so hopefully they can be finished before the end of this event.

He was in group B. Which meant he had to sit at one of the tables and wait for the people of group A to sit with him and go through awkward conversations in ten minutes or less. And hope to get at least a contact number or email address at some point in the night.

 

After three awkward and stilted conversations, Quatre’s anticipation dropped down to disappointment. It looks like he was never going to find someone to connect properly tonight.

 

Again.  

 

Quatre glanced at his watch and sighed. Another torturous half hour to go before this whole event was done. Before he could go back home to his lonely apartment to put on some old sappy holidays movies to nurse his bruised night. He couldn’t wait to be done with all this crap.

 

“Hi. I’m Duo. It’s nice to meet you.” The braid caught Quatre’s attention. It’s very long as it hung over Duo’s shoulder.

Then those long legs, that weren’t really long to begin with since Quatre was sure he was taller than this Duo. It's those dark skinny jeans that seem to hug the right places. 

 

And maybe it’s because those eyes reeled him in too easily. And maybe the quirk of a smile.

 

So. Okay. This guy looked quite… attractive.

 

“Uhm.” Duo raised his eyebrows at him, amused. “It’s the hair, is it?”

 

“Everything actually.” When he realized Duo was staring right back at him with those serious eyes, Quatre quickly shook his head to get himself back in order and smiled. “Sorry, got distracted, with your uhm… everything. Nothing bad I assure you. Sorry, I’m babbling, hi. Good evening. I’m Quatre.”  

 

They finally shook hands, Quatre’s face burning in shame at his ineloquence while Duo laughed it off.  

 

“So.”

 

“So--.” They even began at the same time before chuckling awkwardly.

 

“Sorry, please.” Duo gestured to him. “You first.”

 

“Oh- I’m sorry. No please, you can go first.” Quatre clasped Duo’s hand and shook it to make sure he was sincere. “Please, I insist. _Truly!_ ”

 

“All right.” Duo began, clearing his throat. “If you insist. Tell me, why are  _ you _ here? You look like you can get anybody you want. Why this?”

 

“Pfft.” Quatre couldn’t help it and quickly apologized. “Tell me your reason and I’ll tell you mine.”

 

“Okay, okay, that’s fair. Uhm--”

 

“Yes~?”

 

“My asshole friend signed me up behind my back. Said I need to get out more--" 

 

“That’s really nice of your friend though.”

 

"-And hopefully get laid."

 

"Oh."

 

"But from what I see around here," Duo looked around the room where the event was held. "I’m sure I'll never gonna find someone tonight.”

 

"Why didn’t you refuse in the first place?"

 

“Heh. I’m here for the free food. Heard they contracted a prominent catering service to suit everyone’s palettes. Don’t tell anyone about that though. That I’m only here for food instead you know… dates.”

 

“Your secret is safe with me.”  

 

“Plus my friend already paid the basic package in full. No harm done getting all the advantages sans a hot night.”

 

“Indeed.” Quatre nodded solemnly.

 

“Your turn. Why did you sign up?”

 

“To get some.” Quatre deadpanned. To be honest, no, that wasn't his initial purpose for attending this speed dating event. But those words were out of Quatre's mouth before he could stop himself. His face was burning in shame right now.

 

Duo burst out laughing. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to insult. Not that you’re not a catch though, I mean, you look amazing in those clothes, so snazzy, I mean, cute, very stylish. Uhm. I-- I’ll just shut up right here.” Duo hung his head.

 

Quatre blinked at the unexpected compliments and slowly smirked, resting his chin on his laced fingers, leaning closer. “You don’t look so bad yourself.” He made a show to look Duo up and down. 

 

“Thanks! That’s what they all say.” Duo said. “But.” He stopped. “I’m not the type to sleep on the first date.”

 

“Oh? This is a date?” 

 

Duo grinned. “Nope. But let’s head out right now and have one for real. There’s a great place around the block.”

 

“Are you actually asking me out?” 

 

“Sure… if you want.” 

 

Quatre smiled brilliantly in response. “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
